


Pour for me

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve really likes to push him. Sometimes he likes to push him far. But god, Bucky just takes and takes and takes. Every single thing he's given.





	Pour for me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lol, just a warning ahead of time, this has vomit. It's not like detailed very much, i dont like describe what Bucky ate for lunch. But it is still there. 
> 
> So this covers the bingo squares, Vomit kink, Wet and messy, Come eating, and Come marking. 
> 
> Self edited all mistakes are mine.

Steve really likes to push him. Sometimes he likes to push him far.

But god, Bucky just takes and takes and takes. Every single thing he's given. 

He opens up wide and lets Steve in, wherever he wants, however he wants. And he just begs for it. He begs and cries and thanks him a hundred times over. Tears running down his face as he says, “Thank you for choking me on your cock,” like Steve's done him such a damn service.

Steve pets his hair back, sweaty and wavy, all in his eyes. “Doin’ so good baby,” he says, curling his fingers into Bucky's hair just to yank him in again. 

The sound Bucky makes at that is perfect, a wet choke, throat tensing up tight around Steve's cock. 

Steve mercilessly pulls him in again, tighter. Forcing his head in until his nose touches his pubes and Bucky gags hard. His throat clenches Steve's cock like it's voluntary. 

Bucky just wants to be good for him. 

His hands come up, curling around Steve's thighs to brace himself, eyes shut. He stays put though, throat vibrating around Steve's cock as he heaves.

“Such a good fuckin’ boy.” 

Steve grabs him by the scalp, real tight and the tugs him off. A wet sound comes with it, drool dragging in strings. 

Letting in a deep breath, sniffling from his sinuses all fucked up. Bucky's eyes are wet but they shoot open and look up at Steve from his knees hazily. Like that's exactly where he belongs.

Growling because he can't help it, Steve quickly pulls him back in, forcing his cock right into his mouth and fucking it deep like Bucky doesn't even need to breath. Like he's trained for this.

Bucky's always been a good hole.

This time though, Steve fucks him. Grabs him by the back of the skull and rails into that mouth quickly, deep and wet.

And Bucky just fucking takes it. He chokes and gags and slurps at Steve's cock wetly and obediently. Owned by the thick of Steve filling up his mouth.

Still though, he's takes it and takes it and his face is scrunched up tight, eyebrows drawn and struggling to hold back.

But Steve just fucking keeps at it until suddenly Bucky's throat gets too tight, wrapped around him like a fucking grip. Clenching down around him before suddenly letting out a deep, slick, nasty, muffled choke. His body shaking with it.

Steve fucking knows what that is. He knows well what that is. But all he can feel is just pride. God- he slows his movements, keeping his cock in deep as he pets Bucky's hair, saying, “Good boy, so fucking good,” Before he starts pulling out. A flood coming out with him.

His dick is dripping wet and slick and Bucky's mouth is too, water sliding down his jaw as he heaves in breath through his nose. His mouth open a little to force in a breath and it's all just fucking sticky mucusy spit in there. Dripping out like a fucking rabid dog. So nasty, yet a real fucking sight to see.

“God, you're amazing,” Steve says, “So fucking good at taking what i give you baby.”

Slack-jawed, Bucky tries to swallow, puddle of drool and phlegm and water coming out without control. So fucked up. And it's so goddamn pretty, Steve thinks. Clear stuff all on his lap and the floor and the palms of his hands.

“My nasty boy,” Steve murmurs. Slowly bringing his hand up to wipe his thumb over the wet looseness of Bucky's lips. 

Bucky looks up, dazed and soft and so malleable now, submitted like a housewife. Like he'd just take more and more and more if Steve wanted. Would let Steve fuck that mouth until there's nothing left in him. 

“Sloppy,” Steve hums, rubbing his hand up from Bucky's mouth to his temple to wet up his face. Make a mess of him. 

And god, he wants to fuck it more, fuck him so hard that he's just a mess of spit and puke and cum and- Fuck. Steve strokes his cock until Bucky sticks his tongue out in offer and then he slides back in. 

Bucky shuts his mouth around him happily, keeping his jaw wide so Steve can just use his mouth how he likes. And Steve gets back to fucking it in no time.

“Such a good fuckhole,” Steve praises. It's so wet and warm and soft in Bucky's mouth still and it takes fucking nothing for him to get off. 

He pulls away slickly, stroking his cock loosely. And Bucky knows what he's supposed to do. Steve would tell him that he's a good boy if he weren't too busy looking down at that face. 

Bucky's mouth opens up wide again, gaped out, and he breathes as his tongue comes free, begging to taste it.  
Steve stutters out a moan and then finally he's fucking gone for. Bodily tensing as he lets his load out on that face, marking him up. 

Bucky's eyes shudder shut, flinching. But then he lets out such a needy sound when Steve's cum hits his tongue. Just humming from the taste of him. 

He's still so wet, skin sticky from letting Steve use up his throat. But Steve just marks him more, shooting off until Bucky's cum streaked. Owned by him. Shutting his mouth to happily swallow down everything that Steve will let him have. 

“Yeah. Swallow it,” Steve demands, watching Bucky's eyelashes flutter. 

Lazily, he brings his thumb in. Stroking it up Bucky's messy face to scoop up the loose droplets. Gathering them up on his thumb.

Bucky opens up again, eyes finally showing, wet and glassy and dick dumb. But he's hungry, always so fucking hungry. He obediently sucks down on Steve's thumb and eats everything like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. 

And god, Steve would feed him everything he could ever want if he got that look each time. His eyes lidded, whimpering out sounds like he's in love with the taste. Wet streaks of spit run down his face, all from letting Steve do everything to him. 

He's a fucking piece, a goddamn mess.

Steve's favorite thing in the world is getting him dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothin' like some good ol puke porn.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
